


Forced Heat

by fadedlullabyes



Series: The Issues with Submitting [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers MCU
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Tony, Dubious Consent?, Forced Heat, Justin Hammer is a dick, M/M, Omega!Steve, Steve has issues submitting, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always had issues submitting to Alphas. Even when he didn't have the serum. When he undergoes Project Rebirth, he's able to hide the fact he's an Omega easily. When he wakes up in the future, there's a glorious pill called a suppressant and he'd never been happier. </p><p>But when the Avengers are captured, Hammer is able to get his hands on some very classified information and intends to force a bond on Steve. With no other option, Steve has to mate with a team member or else be stuck in a bond with Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. It took me a little while but I'm pleased with the outcome of it!

Justin Hammer should not have been smart enough to trap them like this. It was ridiculous. Steve couldn't hear the insults pouring from Tony’s mouth as he tried to blast his way through the glass, but he could read the man's lips. At this point, there was no way they were getting free without Hammer overriding the codes. Everyone knew that J.A.R.V.I.S. had been compromised the moment Tony’s suit powered down. Without outside support they were stuck until they figured a way out of this mess.

 

Steve paced the cell he was stuck in. He didn’t understand why he had been separated from the group, only minutes after being captured. He couldn’t hear his teammates, but he could tell they were coming up with plans that just wouldn’t work.

With Bruce sedated they couldn’t rely on the Hulk’s brute strength to get them out. He’d been their last hope but with him sleeping on the floor of the cell, they didn’t have a chance. Whatever Hammer was up to, Steve was sure Tony would best him as usual. Steve had confidence in his team, because right now he was at a loss as to what to do.

 

This was a situation the Avengers have never found themselves in before with Hammer. He didn’t have the tech to trap them so easily and it was absurd in the first place. Steve wondered just what Hammer was up to with his deliberate separation. He hadn’t exactly been that discreet with the huge smile on his face. Steve wondered just what Hammer had actually uncovered that had him grinning ear to ear.

 

Hammer had certainly found something out that pleased him and Steve was cautious. There was nothing more dangerous than an enemy who had a clear focus on their plan. He fiddled with the idea that Hammer had somehow found out about Steve’s little secret, as impossible as it sounded.

 

After becoming Captain America, Steve’s medical records were sealed and no one had access to them. They were locked to everyone including Steve. There was no reason anyone would go looking at them because of everything that was in place right now.

 

No one would ever get the chance to know that the great Captain America was an Omega. The serum didn’t change that part of Steve’s biology much to his own chagrin. Erskine had said there was a small hope Steve wouldn’t be an Omega and that if he hadn’t turned into an Alpha, he’d at least be a Beta. But when Steve had stepped out of Howard’s machine, he was still an Omega. Even though he appeared to be an Alpha, Steve’s heats were still present in his life.

 

He had gone through them solo and stayed away from the field for the week his heats lasted. They didn’t have suppressants in the ‘40s, so you had to get through your heat with nothing but your hand. Steve never had an Alpha to take care of him because he just didn’t want to submit. He was too proud to just let anyone have their way with him because of something like chemicals and pheromones.

 

Steve knew how Omega’s could lose control when an Alpha was around. They lost all sense of propriety and rubbed themselves over the Alpha until he lost his mind. There was nothing that could resist an Omega when they wanted something and they were overloading an Alpha with pheromones to ensure it.  

 

Running a hand through his hair, Steve stopped to glance over at his teammates and give them a wry smile. Thor was off world or else they’d be out of here since he would be their second choice on brute strength. Steve had never been at a loss like this before and it bothered him more than he would like to admit. Hammer wasn’t a man known for his intelligence so he had to be getting help from someone.

 

He hated the fact they couldn’t communicate because there were so many things that could go wrong in this scenario. The worse being Steve missing taking his suppressants. They were godsends in this day and age and the first thing he had warmed up to when he had woken up. He didn’t have to suffer through the agony of a heat without an Alpha to lay claim to him and knot him. Steve was free to be his own man even though he didn’t sleep with anyone.

 

His life may have been lonely in that department, but he refused to be subjected to mindless sex because of his status. Steve was someone who always fought for what he believed in and this was really no different. With the suppressants he was able to give off the illusion of being an Alpha easier than what it had been in the ‘40s.

Steve would never give up the freedom he had. It was his own and he would give it up when he was ready, well if he was ever ready to give it up. There was one person Steve would seriously contemplate giving control to but Tony was out of the Captain’s reach. They mixed as well as oil and water. They worked well together on the field as Captain America and Iron Man. But in the privacy of the tower, they fought like cats and dogs and had to be separated before they physically got into a fight.

 

He knew Tony blamed it on them being two Alpha’s, which wasn’t exactly true. Steve knew Tony’s instincts were aware something was off with him. But he couldn’t figure it out which annoyed Tony to the point where he had to pick fights. He was hoping Steve would spill the beans about what was different about him; but that never happened. Steve was too good to reveal that particular secret about himself.

 

Steve started to pace the small cell. He didn’t like being caged up because of what it reminded him of. He had seen the Omega’s being caged just like this as Alpha’s would look them up and down before purchasing them. Steve had been lucky he’d had Bucky to protect him from such a fate. They gave off the illusion that they were courting and it kept Steve out of the brothels.

 

Hammer entered the area, cocky grin on his face as though he had found out the world’s greatest secret. There were two people flanking him and one of them held a needle. The fact that there was only one, disturbed Steve on a very deep level. It didn’t help that the grin was directed at Steve specifically.

 

“Who knew it would be this easy to catch you guys? I mean, really.” Hammer bragged as he leaned against a desk and glanced between the cells. “Dr. Doom made it seem like it was impossible but here you are! In my cells, subdued like a bunch of kittens.”

 

Steve watched as Tony started to mouth off but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Whatever Tony was saying had to have been very colorful because Hammer only smiled like his threats would never come true. It was odd seeing them in a reverse role like this; Hammer gloating while Tony was cursing.

 

Steve could hear Hammer as he continued on into a monologue. He could see Clint rolling his eyes and putting a finger down his throat. Clint didn’t like monologues because they were basically all the same and always had the same premise. How they would take down the Avengers and rule the world in their mighty grasp.

 

It was nice to know Clint was able to maintain at least some humor in this situation. If Clint wasn’t able to, then Steve knew they’d would be in deep shit, figuratively. The team’s morale centered around Clint and his wisecracks. They kept the team going despite the fact that things got ugly and there seemed to be no hope.

 

“Well, since it seems you have no appreciation for my plan, I’ll cut to the chase.” Hammer said smoothly as he took the needle from his assistant and rolled it between his fingers. “This is a drug that’s recently been created to counter the effects of suppressants. Interesting, no?”

 

Steve watched in horror as Hammer continued to roll the glass between his fingers as if it were a fine wine and he was going to savor it. His eyes never left Bruce and Steve felt fear well up in him. Putting the suppressant in Bruce would not help him and Steve knew there was something dangerous about the drug.

 

“But it’s not only that, it also puts the victims into an early heat and the compulsion to bond is intensified.” The smile on Hammer’s face was cruel and calculating. Steve didn’t trust it by a long shot.

 

Tony had taken the threat as it was meant to be taken and stepped protectively in front of Bruce’s sleeping form. His face held a warning that he would kill Hammer if he so much as touched Bruce. Steve had his suspicions that Tony was in love with Bruce and therefore they would bond eventually. It was plain to see that they had a relationship with the way they were always together and how they spoke to one another.

 

“You think I’m giving it to Banner?” Hammer chuckled cruelly. “Oh no, you see, you have another Omega on your little team. Am I right, Captain?”

 

Steve froze.

 

There was no way that Hammer could know such classified information. It was hidden, deep and dark where no one would ever see it. How had Hammer found it? Panic rose in Steve because he had a clear idea of what Hammer wanted to do to him and exactly how this would go. He was a strategist and Steve knew how men like Hammer worked.

 

“I have no idea what you’re speaking of,” Steve denied vehemently. If he could fool Hammer, then he would be safe but that would leave Bruce vulnerable to Hammer. It was a no one win situation.

 

“Oh, but I believe you do,” Hammer silkily said as he approached the small cell Steve was in. “I accidentally stumbled on your medical records from the ‘40s and imagine my surprise when I read that you are an Omega and that the serum did little to change that. It was like Christmas had come early for me.”

 

Steve cringed as he watched his teammates face shift from one of disbelief to disappointment. They were bonding as friends and Steve holding out something as important as this would definitely shift the balance in their trust. But as far as they had been concerned, he wasn’t an Omega.

 

“I believe the records don’t lie. You know how exciting it will to have my own personal Avenger once you bond with me? I’ll have to everything I’ve ever wanted and no could stop me because you’re Captain America.” Hammer pressed a button and Steve felt himself panic as a gas entered his little cell and rendered his body useless.

 

He fell to the floor and tried to fight the paralyzation that had set into his body. But Steve couldn’t. Whatever Hammer had was powerful enough to render him useless. Steve was screaming in his mind for this to stop, for someone to save him from this. He didn’t want a bond and especially didn’t want it with someone like Hammer. Steve wasn’t ready for this and he knew he never would be.

 

“Now let me see that arm,” Hammer hummed as he grabbed Steve by the wrist and turned his arm up. Steve could see Tony trying to desperately get of his cell but there was no hope. Hammer had known what he was doing and had kept Steve separated from the others.

 

Steve couldn’t feel the prick of the needle, whatever Hammer had doused him with had taken the ability to feel away from him. He was picked up by the two assistants and Steve watched as the others were forced to back away from the opening in their cell and he was pitched in. Hammer knew exactly what he was doing, he would put Steve in the cell with an Alpha and two Beta’s to work him up before coming to claim him.

 

The thought made Steve sick to his stomach as Hammer closed the door and left. Steve tried to curl in on himself but he couldn’t do it because the effects of the drugs hadn’t worn off just yet. Natasha was beside Steve in an instant, hand running through his hair as Clint paced the length of the cell. Tony was still standing and glaring in the direction Hammer had left.

 

“We can’t leave him like this. When the paralyzing agent wears off he’ll want to mate.” Her voice was soft, soothing to Steve even though she was speaking the cold, hard truth.

 

“There has something we have to counteract this.” Clint responded and stopped his pacing. He ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. “I mean, isn’t Captain America supposed to be immune to almost everything?”

 

“Not something like this. This is more than a drug, Hawkeye. This is his biology at play here too and once it takes over, he’ll be like any other Omega in heat.” Natasha’s gaze was hard and promised to kill Hammer if Tony didn’t get to him first.

 

“We need to find a way to placate him.” Tony butted in, brown eyes hard as he looked down at Steve. His head was in Natasha’s lap now and she was doing her best to soothe Steve. He may not be able to move, but everyone could feel the panic set into him.

 

“Well, he’s handled his heat before on his own, so he can do just that. I mean, if what Hammer said is true, then Cap’ has this in the bag.” Clint suggested as he sat down and leaned against the glass, arms crossed.

 

“There’s the problem, Hawk.” Tony pointed out with a hard edged tone. “Once Cap’s body is ready, Hammer will be back and he will bond with him and he will be stuck with Hammer. We can’t allow that to happen because he will be stuck in a bond that will be abusive.”

 

“Shit. Then what do we do? I mean, Thor is off world right now and he can’t bond with Cap.” Clint couldn’t keep his eyes off Steve because he was worried. The way Steve had carried himself since Clint had first met had screamed Alpha. Of course Steve didn’t have a bond mate and it made sense why; at least to Clint it did.

 

Steve groaned, trying to protest any sort of bonding but Natasha only soothed him with a small sound. He didn’t want to bond with anyone, least of all Tony who wanted Bruce. Steve was undesirable as an Omega and he was sure Tony wouldn’t want a bond mate who questioned him and would fight him on everything.

 

“He doesn’t want to. There’s a reason he’s hidden his status, even from us.” Natasha replied and looked up to Tony and Clint with a hard look. “He wouldn’t be a normal Omega and, from his file, he wasn’t even when he was a normal person with no serum.”

 

“That’s not what we’re debating here! We need to keep Cap away from Hammer!” Tony growled. If he had hackles, they’d be raised right now at the thought of Hammer bonding with Steve.

 

“You guys don’t exactly get along,” Clint said. “How would you be better for him than Hammer?”

 

“He’d be out of enemy hands.” Tony took a step forward but then stopped when Steve shifted. Pheromones began to waft in the air and the sweet scent of an Omega in heat filled the cell.

 

Steve whimpered as he pushed away from Natasha, finally able to move of his own accord and found a corner. He couldn’t allow anyone to bond with him, he needed his freedom. And the circumstances of a bonding were less than favorable at this point. He wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him, he would fight until he won. That was how Steve was, he wouldn’t let anyone take what they wanted from him.

 

And the fact Tony was only doing it to keep him out of Hammer’s hands weighed heavily on his mind and heart. This was nothing more than a ploy to keep Steve away from the enemy and give away secrets. Since working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and climbing the ladder, he knew a lot of information that could easily bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down.

 

The heat was creeping through his body, a sensation he hadn’t felt in decades. Steve hadn’t missed it and the way it made his bones ache. It had been much worse before the serum because his body hadn’t been able to handle a heat properly and left him useless for weeks at a time as he tried to recover. If it hadn’t been for Bucky, Steve would have died.

 

Tony tried to approach Steve, but the Omega only curled away from him. Steve didn’t have it in him to get into a physical fight now. The heat was pounding at his mind and body, attempting to force him to submit. He could smell Tony, all Alpha and commanding.   

 

“Steve,” Tony whispered as he crouched down to Steve’s level. He knew he was breaking rules by using his real name, but at this point it didn’t matter. Tony had to treat Steve as Steve and not Captain America.

 

"Don't do it, Tony, please." Steve begged, shying away from the Alpha. He couldn't allow this to happen. He wasn't ready for a bond even if it was with Tony. It would be wrong on so many levels because surely Tony wouldn't want Steve.

 

"You know we have to." Tony answered as he reached a hand out and touched Steve's face in an effort to calm him. "Hammer will abuse you, Steve. He will take and take from you until there is nothing just to spite and bring me down."

 

Steve knew Tony was telling the truth. Hammer would do anything to get back at Tony for holding a contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. that was virtually unbreakable. He schemed to find a way to retaliate against Tony. But Steve didn't understand how he was part of the equation.

 

"Please, Tony, there has to be another way." Steve knew there wasn't but he had faith Tony could figure a plan to get them out of this.

 

"There isn't. Bruce is knocked out cold and there's no way Thor can find us." Tony's lips were set in a grim line like this was the last thing he wanted to do and Steve couldn't blame him. He was basically destroying the relationship Bruce and Tony were trying to build.

 

"Okay." Steve relented and allowed Tony to pull him to his feet. Clint and Natasha both had expressions of pity that Steve didn't need right now.

 

He would bond with Tony to protect himself and the team. There was no way Hammer would go after Bruce and Steve had a duty.

 

Accepting Tony wasn't the worst thing since Steve was a little in love with him. It would hopefully make the bonding easier between them and Steve knew that even though Tony didn't want him, he would treat him with respect.

 

Tony disengaged the suit and placed it neatly on the floor out of the way. Steve knew the suit was a part of Tony and that it came with the man. He had no intentions of asking Tony to give up Iron Man or making him destroy the suits.

 

It was gossip in the tower that the reason Pepper and Tony's relationship ended was because she asked him to destroy a part of himself. Pepper should have known Tony could never do that to himself and so they had parted ways. That had been three years ago.

 

"I'm going to talk to you, Steve. I want you to stay with me as much as possible." Tony murmured as he tilted Steve's head down to look at him. There was a few inches in height between them and that was a comfort. If Steve had been in his old body he would be freaking out right now.

 

But he wouldn't be in this situation at all. If Steve had just said no to Erskine he could be resting in his grave. But he wasn't one to wallow like this. Steve would have to bite the bullet and mate with Tony.

 

Steve was surprised when Tony pressed a kiss to his lips. He wasn’t expecting Tony to be gentle with him as his lips glided against Steve’s. The way Tony’s hand curled at the nape of Steve’s kept him facing him because Steve’s first instinct had been to bolt.

 

“Easy, I’ve got you, Steve.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve was taken aback by how gentle Tony was with him. Of all the things Steve had expected, this wasn't it. He couldn't understand why Tony was being this way and it boggled him. Tony was someone Steve just couldn't predict at all.

 

"Just please don't hurt me," Steve asked politely. He couldn't handle this if Tony chose to be rough. It was bad enough his first time would be under these circumstances.

 

Tony's expression was guarded and didn't give away what he had been thinking. It made Steve nervous until another gentle kiss was placed on his lips. It was enough to make Steve relax into Tony; his body speaking for him.

 

"You will tell me if anything bothers you," Tony said when he placed his lips against Steve's neck. It was an order Steve would obey and he answered as much.

 

Steve was aware of his other teammates in the room but they weren't a threat to him and ignored them. Tony had given them a warning growl and they both turned their heads away. A bonding was sacred and was not to be witnessed but under the circumstances there was little choice.  

 

This wasn't ideal but it would have to do. Steve had never imagined his mating to go like this. It would be forced by an enemy and he would have to bond to someone who already had an intended mate. This was out of his hands and Steve just had to go with it because there was nothing else he could really do.

 

“Of course,” Steve finally answered. He hadn’t realized Tony had been waiting for a verbal answer until he felt teeth at his neck. It was just a small warning that he should pay attention to the man who would be his Alpha and nothing else. Bonding was a serious matter and required both the Omega and Alpha’s attention.

 

Steve allowed Tony to undress him slowly. He was surprised at the fact Tony was taking it slow, like he was memorizing every part of Steve’s body that was revealed. It wasn’t what Steve expected and Tony was good at that. He never did anything the way Steve predicted and sometimes it was frustrating.

 

Tony made sure that he was standing in front of Steve, giving Clint and Natasha a nice view of his ass. But he didn’t care; all that mattered was that Steve was covered. The others in the room couldn’t see the important parts of Steve.

 

Tony’s hand was gentle as it cupped Steve’s face. Dark brown eyes were searching for any sign of resistance or any doubt about the upcoming bond. Bonds had been created in worse situations, Steve knew. This case wasn’t the worst one out there and he was sure there would be many more to follow.

 

Steve closed his eyes this time as Tony pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. They were both naked and it seemed as though Tony wanted desperately to drag this bonding out. They didn’t have much time and that cold, hard truth hit Steve hard.

 

He was lowered to the floor, Tony taking care to make sure Steve didn’t hit it hard. Steve was losing himself to the scent of the Alpha, it was strong and powerful; telling him that Tony was a suitable mate and that they needed to bond. Tony’s hands were firm as they roamed down his body, making sure Steve knew he wanted him. If the Omega sense any sort of hesitancy, then the bonding would be over and Hammer would be able to force himself on Steve.

 

Soft lips were pressed to Steve’s neck, moving over the warm flesh as Tony’s hand trailed over Steve’s nipples. A finger played with the hardening nub, coaxing it up so he could lower his head and continue to work it over with his mouth. Steve let a small whine out of his throat, he’d never been touched quite like this in his twenty-eight years. He’d sworn himself to celibacy and only touched himself when he was in heat.

 

Steve had never felt another person’s hands on his body and he couldn’t shake that he’d been missing out on something intimate and beautiful. Bucky used to try to explain it to him but Steve couldn’t pay attention and he was set in his own path. Many nights they had stayed up and argued over their dynamic and how they worked. Bucky wanted Steve to settle down while Steve couldn’t. He was too restless and didn’t want to be treated like the other Omegas.

 

“I want you here.” Tony huskily said as nipped harshly at a nipple. The far off expression on Steve’s face had given him away and Tony had to reprimand him just a little.

 

“Okay,” Steve replied with a heavy breath. He tried to focus on Tony and the sensations that were running through his body. He could feel the slick already beginning to leak, he was just too worked up. Steve felt exposed even though Clint and Natasha were looking away and were avoiding glancing their way.

 

Something must have shown on Steve’s face because he could hear the soft rumble from Tony’s chest. It had the effect of calming him down and stabilizing his scent. The tension eased of Steve’s body as the world around him melted away and he only saw Tony in his sights.

 

“That’s it, babe.” Tony said gruffly. He was still purring slightly and it made his voice deeper than it normally was. He stroked Steve’s cheek gently and then drifted his hand down until it rested against Steve’s half hard cock.

 

The thick, velvet organ jumped in Tony’s hand. It was obvious Steve had never let another person touch him; let alone during heat. The thought alone made Tony's own cock twitch in response. Steve was by all means a virgin, a rarity these days since Omega's had fought for their rights during the 70's.

 

Steve could barely concentrate on anything, his pupils were blown wide with lust as Tony continued to nip playfully at his flesh. He could feel the beginning of submission creep into his mind. He didn't care though since this was Tony and something Steve had wanted since he moved into the tower over a year ago.

 

A small whine left Steve's lips when he felt a finger circle against his leaking hole and then plunged it in. The angle was completely different from his own fingers when he had to suffer through his heats alone. He was drowning in what Tony was doing to him but Steve didn't care.

 

The finger became two as Tony stretched him carefully. They were pressed for time but the Alpha refused to just push in when this was Steve's first time. He wouldn't be careless while they were rutting. He would never hide behind the excuse that he was an Alpha and he got caught up in Steve's scent and heat.

 

"That's it, baby." Tony whispered in encouragement as he worked Steve's body open. The Omega was tight and wet around his fingers and he had to subdue a shudder when he thought about how Steve would feel around his cock.

 

Steve couldn't say anything in response; it was bad enough he was submitting to an Alpha. When a third was added Steve arched as it brushed against his prostate.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna keep you locked up. Only I can see you see like this." Tony growled as he shoved his fingers further into Steve’s body. He enjoyed the soft mewls that left the Omega’s lips at his words. Tony was the one who made Steve sound like this and he was responsible for making him squirm with pleasure.

 

The fingers were withdrawn and Tony pulled Steve against him. He kept the Omega blocked from Clint and Natasha’s line of vision. Tony gently turned Steve to his stomach and lifted his ass to the air. He didn’t want their bonding to be done in such a way but there was no time.

 

Tony pushed his cock in slowly, savoring the moment for what it was. He wouldn’t get another chance because this was Steve’s first time and he didn’t want to ruin it for the Omega. Tony wanted Steve to associate sex as pleasurable and not an act that was disgraceful.

 

Steve was tight and hot around Tony’s cock. He almost bottomed out but had enough sense to hang onto his sanity. He steadied himself by grabbing Steve’s hips and grounding himself so he wouldn’t take Steve like his instincts were screaming at him to do.

 

This was all new to Steve; the sensation of being filled by an Alpha was something he didn’t even dream he would actually like. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow and shuddered. His whole body tingled with the action and Steve couldn’t help the long breath he let out.

 

Everything he had ever thought about submitting was churning in his head. He couldn’t deal with it right now, so he pushed it back and just enjoyed the feel of Tony in him. Steve couldn’t fight this because if he did, the mating would stop and he would be put right into Hammer’s hands.

 

“We’re gonna do this in a proper bed, babe. You deserve more than this.” Tony growled into Steve’s ear. Steve thought it was the Alpha in Tony speaking. Alpha’s were more possessive during an Omega’s heat and Tony wasn’t an exception with the way he kept Steve’s body hidden from the Beta’s in the room. Steve had no doubt if Hammer had been here, Tony would have growled and staked his claim harder on him.

 

“Move,” Steve whispered. It was the first word he’d said since he went silent. He couldn’t take the heat that was pounding through his body, reaching out to make his skin flush and his bones ache. This was the worst part about having a heat; the aching.

 

Having an Alpha relieved the ache; but you had to be bonded. Without a bond, the ache grew deeper the older the Omega became. Sleeping for seventy years had certainly taken its toll on Steve’s body and the aches were even worse than before. He didn’t like it at all but already he could feel the ache slowly ebbing away.

 

Tony complied with his wish after a few moments. Steve didn’t know about Tony’s sex life and it was a detail he didn’t want to know because it meant Tony wasn’t his. The sting of having the person you love courting a different person had made Steve a little bitter. Even now, he could taste the disappointment in his mouth. He would find a way to dissolve the bond and banished the thought. He couldn’t afford to think those kinds of plans.

 

They couldn’t afford to take this slow, the bond needed to be in place before Hammer decided to appear again and so Tony’s pace wasn’t as steady as Steve wanted. It was hard, rough, Tony’s cock going as deep as it could inside Steve. This was a frenzy they were in and there was nothing they could do but follow their natural instincts. They moved, Tony forward and Steve backwards.

 

Steve was swimming in physical pleasure, enough to drown out his mind and his thoughts. Steve tried to grab at the floor of the cell, just to have something to grip while Tony pushed into him. They were desperate in their mating, driven by hormones and the pressure they were under. Steve finally let a small moan leave his lips when the head of Tony’s cock pressed against his prostate.

 

Steve wasn't expecting the gentle kisses that Tony laid on his back and neck. It was too intimate and tricked Steve's instincts into thinking he was wanted by Tony.

 

Tony was whispering in his ear what he would do if he had Steve on a proper bed and had better time. It shot electricity through Steve; from his scalp down to his toes. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way Tony was pushing in and out of him. They were frenzied because they needed to reach that point of release to settle the bond Steve could feel already forming between them.

 

It was in the back of his mind, swirling and waiting for the bonding mark to solidify it. If they were to be interrupted, the bond would retreat and Steve would never be able to form another bond with Tony. It was strange how these things worked and Steve never tried to understand them. He knew there were specialists who spent their lives trying to decipher bonds. They were no closer now than what they had been in the 1940s.

 

Steve felt his orgasm building in his stomach and he couldn’t help himself when the world exploded around him. He grasped desperately at the floor as he whined through his release. Tony wasn’t really that far behind him and Steve was surprised when he didn’t feel a knot in his ass. He knew Alpha’s could choose when to knot and he was certain that Tony would knot him.

 

When they collapsed to the floor, Tony pulled Steve against his chest and kept him hidden from the other Beta’s in the room. There was a press of lips against his neck before Tony bit down and Steve felt the bond complete. It was too intimate for them. While they got along, he knew he wasn’t what Tony wanted. Steve was remorseful because Tony would never have the bond with Bruce that he more than likely wanted.

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear. They were pressed chest to back and the hand stroking Steve’s hip calmed him somewhat. Tony’s fingers were deft from creating tech, they were calloused and moved with a fluidity that rivalled Steve’s as they danced down to his limp cock and began to play with his foreskin. Omegas were never circumcised like Alphas were. It was a custom that had been around and had never changed to this day.

 

Steve found it odd that Tony would say such a thing but he paid it no mind as he just laid there and allowed Tony to draw on his skin and occasionally play with his foreskin. Steve listened to the smooth sound of Tony’s voice. Steve was let down that he hadn’t been knotted because it had been common practice to do so on the first mating.

 

Their situation wasn’t the best condition for knotting. They were on borrowed time as it was and soon enough Hammer came through the doors to stand at the front of the cell. His fists were balled at his sides as Natasha and Clint tried to make a move. They were still slightly paralyzed from the tranq’s they had taken earlier and were sluggish.

 

“This is how it always ends.” Hammer mused with a displeased frown. Steve noticed how ugly it made the man look. His lips were turned down as he looked down on Steve and Tony. Tony growled at Hammer, pulling Steve closer to him as if he were protecting him.

 

The Alpha in Tony was agitated because it knew what Hammer was trying to attempt and it was adamant that Hammer wouldn’t lay a hand on his mate. Steve was his, he had claimed him rightfully and their bond was in place. Hammer would not be getting his grimy hands on Steve at all.

 

Steve watched as the cell was opened and Tony stood. He placed himself in front of Steve; an attempt to protect him and keep his body away from prying eyes.

 

Tony was pulled out of the cell before Steve realized what was happening. The doors were closed and he could hear Tony threatening disembowelment if he wasn't let go.

 

Something in Steve snapped. His mate was being taken away from him and the Omega did not like that all. The adrenaline and instinct that pulsed in Steve came to a head when he pushed against the material of the cell. He proceeded to smash against it until it gave way and he could get to Tony.

 

Hammer fled when he saw the famous Omega temper.  The danger in the room went up because Steve was not only super-human but an angry Omega as well. He was not capable of rational thought anymore because his mate was in trouble and needed him.

 

The men who held Tony backed away when they noticed just how mad and violent Steve was. The Omega just reeked of danger and death. They were not far behind Hammer.

 

"Babe, calm down," Tony said softly as Steve approached him. His ear was nuzzled by the Omega an act of affection and making sure his Alpha was in one piece.

 

Steve relaxed when he felt Tony's hand massage the back of his neck. He still held some tension in his shoulders because the rage just wouldn’t leave. It was settling deep in Steve and refused to dissipate until Tony’s hand slid down to Steve’s lower back and pulled him into a hug.

 

The effect was immediate and Steve just melded into Tony despite his earlier protests. He took a deep breath and took in the calming scent of his Alpha. They were no longer in danger and it would be a long time before Hammer would interact with them. The team was safe and so was Steve. The way Tony held Steve spoke volumes; it told Steve that Tony would protect him.

 

“Better?” Tony asked as he rubbed Steve’s lower back. Natasha and Clint were moving and were helping a bleary Bruce stand on his feet.

 

Steve could only nod. He didn't feel like speaking to Tony and squared his shoulders. Once he got home he would take the suppressants and pretend as though nothing had happened. If he had it his way Bruce and Tony could still be happy together.

 

He missed the looks exchanged between Bruce and Tony as he walked out of the building Hammer had held them in. There was no point in chasing after him. Steve knew sooner or later the man would show up and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have him in custody.  

 

It felt like the weight on Steve's shoulders had only increased. His secret was out and there was nothing he could do. The ride back to the tower was quiet; like the others were afraid to speak their mind. It was frustrating to Steve because it didn't quite clear the air out. But then again, maybe things were best left unsaid.

 

When the Quinjet landed, Steve immediately made his way to his rooms. He was aware that the team as a whole needed to debrief, but he needed time to himself. Steve needed to think about how he had found himself bonded to Tony Stark of all people.

 

The doors of his rooms closed behind him and Steve locked them. He didn’t want to risk Tony barging in and bombarding him when he had his own issues to think through. Steve didn’t do well with personal issues when he was surrounded by other people. It was a trait he had when he was a kid and was sick.

 

The old ladies used to fawn over him when he coughed or shook when it was cold. They scared him and ever since then, he hated the pity that came with others seeing him weak. Steve hated being seen as such and would hide until the issue passed.

 

And it was no different in this decade. Steve withdrew from his team when he was particularly depressed. He didn’t want to bring them down with his attitude. Fury had offered Steve the use of a shrink but Steve had denied the help. He wasn’t so far gone that he needed that particular kind of help. Steve was aware that he needed some sort of help but a shrink wasn’t it.

 

At this point he didn’t know if he could go back in time if he wanted to. He knew what waited for him in his past and Steve wasn’t sure that he could live through that again, especially since there hadn’t been an Alpha he had liked. Tony it seemed, was the exception for his ‘no submit’ rule because he was different to Omega’s and treated them far better than Steve had seen from other Alphas.

 

It had attracted him to Tony in the first place. The Alpha had treated Omegas with a gentleness and respect Steve had never seen before. Sure it seemed to be a common practice in the 21st century but it was still new to Steve because for him, 1943 was only two years ago. The war was still fresh in his mind and Steve couldn’t sleep because every time he shut his eyes, he saw his men. And it hurt to know they were all deceased. From what Steve had seen, they had led full lives and had helped Howard with his personal quest to find Steve.

 

There was something that lifted his heart when he heard he hadn’t been forgotten by the people who had mattered the most. The world hadn’t mattered much to Steve because he didn’t know them. To know Dum-Dum visited his statue every year until he was no longer able to spoke volumes to Steve. Of course the other Commandos would be with Dum-Dum as they stood in silence in front of his grave. Fury had provided him with photographs and stories. It wasn’t the real thing but it was enough for Steve to know he had mattered to someone.

 

Steve shed the torn uniform from his body and left it lay on the floor. He would pick it up later but right now he had to get the smell of Tony off his skin. It didn’t belong there like it did on Bruce. He couldn’t believe he had taken a relationship from the two scientists. It left Steve with a bad taste in his mouth and wanting to do something so Bruce and Tony could have the bond they obviously wanted.

He turned the knobs to the shower and had it on full heat. The bathroom immediately steamed up and Steve sighed. It was weird having unlimited hot water. Steve had been amazed when Tony told him he could a long hot shower and there would still be some left over.

 

There were supplies Steve kept under the sink to hide his scent in case he ever ran out of suppressants. It was a hardwired habit that Steve never let go of and it was probably a good thing. He gathered the vials of herbs he had mixed the way his mother had taught him when he just a child. The herbs would stay fresh for months and Steve made sure to change it out when it was time. The mixtures wouldn’t do any good if they were expired.

 

They were carefully set on the shelving inside the shower and Steve joined them. The hot water was able to release some of the tension in his shoulders but it wasn’t enough to take all of it out of Steve. He was a prisoner of his own mind and there was nothing he could do. Steve was one who dealt with his problems on his own terms and this was one of them. Hopefully Tony would get the hint when he smelled Steve the next time they met.

 

The masked scent of Steve’s pheromones would tell Tony that he was able to take other Omegas to bed with his permission. It was a signal to Alphas from their bonded to seek pleasure if they wished it. Steve didn’t like it anymore than the other traditions from his day, but this one was one of few that survived to this decade.

 

Carefully Steve washed the sweat from his body but it did nothing to take away the smell of Tony. His scent was mixed with Steve’s intricatically. The herbs would mask the scent and even Steve wouldn’t be able to smell it on his skin. He hated to admit to even himself that he would miss the smell of Tony on him. It was only for a few short hours that he was able to enjoy the comforting scent of an Alpha. Steve wouldn’t experience it again because a bond couldn’t be broken.   

 

It was rare that Steve wasn’t aware of his surroundings. The only time he ever dared to lose himself was in the shower where no one could witness his breakdowns. Steve trusted the others with his life but he just couldn’t let them into his heart. The Commandos were there and Steve felt as though he would betray them if he let the other Avengers in.

 

All of sudden there were warm hands on Steve’s hips, startling the Omega to the point where he almost fell. Sturdy hands caught him and uprighted him. Dazed, Steve turned around and looked up at Tony, his face set in disbelief.

 

“Don’t,” Tony said softly as he placed a gentle finger to Steve’s lips. “I don’t have to be psychic to know what’s going on in that pretty little head, Steve.”

 

Tony removed the finger and Steve kept silent, knowing Tony would continue to talk to him. The man enjoyed it but there was something this time as Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. He blinked when Tony pulled and brushed the wet hair away from Steve’s face and his hand cupped Steve’s cheek.

 

“This wasn’t the way I wanted to mate with you. I wanted to do everything properly and right by you. Bruce was helping me on that.” Tony’s voice held a tone Steve was not used to hearing from the man; uncertainty. “I wanted to wait for you to get used to this decade and adapt as best you could to it.”

 

Steve had no idea that had been Tony’s intent. The Alpha flipped his hand and held the back of his fingers against Steve’s cheek, a sign that an Omega was cherished by their Alpha.

 

"But I thought you were an Alpha even though my instincts were telling me differently. I can understand why you hid yourself because of how Omegas were treated." Tony's voice held nothing but understanding and acceptance. It was almost too much for Steve to really deal with and he tried to pull away from Tony. He didn't want to tell the man that it wasn't so much his biology as it was wanting to submit.

 

"But it's more than that isn't it?"  Tony queried. He pulled Steve back against him and gently rubbed his cheek against Steve's. It was an act meant to soothe an Omega.

 

"You don't want to submit. You don't like the idea of it." Tony hit the nail on the head. "I respect that, Steve. But I don't want you fighting your instincts. I'm here now and I'll do what I can to allow you freedom without breaking our bond."

 

“But what about Bruce?” Steve asked, instinctually rubbing his cheek against Tonys. “I thought you were courting him.”

 

Tony chuckled, the sound filling the shower and bouncing off the ceramic. Steve was startled by it but he didn’t say anything as Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Only you would think something like that.”

 

Steve frowned and tried to speak only for Tony to silence him with a finger. “Bruce needed a chaperone for him and Clint since Bruce doesn’t have family. I’ve been helping them with their relationship.”

 

Steve felt a knot in his stomach when Tony admitted the truth. He’d been so stupid to think that Bruce and Tony were courting. Steve was aware he should have asked Tony about him and Bruce but he was stubborn and it was just so obvious the two had some sort of connection that Steve would never have with Tony.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s with the sour face? What’s running through that head of yours?” Tony wanted to pepper Steve with kisses but first he needed answers.

 

“This isn’t going to work,” Steve said softly as he avoided Tony’s gaze. “We’re too different and you certainly can’t want someone like me.”

 

“Why do you have to be the only one to decide that? I’m part of this bond too, Steve. I want this to work believe it or not.” Tony looked defeated, like he was ready to give up before the fire returned in those brown eyes and pinned Steve with a hot stare.  

 

“I don’t like submitting, Tony. This is going to be hard.” Steve whispered. “I’m used to taking care of myself, Tony. We’re going to clash horribly and we’re going to hurt one another and I don’t want that. I just-”

 

Steve was cut off from his rambling by Tony’s kiss. He realized with a start that he’d been channeling Tony and had started to ramble. He fought his instinct to just melt into the kiss and let Tony have control. A hand massaged the base of Steve’s neck and had him relaxing just a little. He gave a tiny bit of control to Tony even though it wasn’t much.

 

“I know that was hard,” Tony said when he pulled away; fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. “We can work on this, Steve, together. I want to be the only one who makes it past your defences and break you down until you need me. I want to be that for you, Steve.”

 

“I can try,” Steve answered. Tony pulled him out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the wall. Gently, he was dried by Tony’s steady hands and Steve felt something he hadn’t since he’d woken from the ice, a sense of home. Tony was giving Steve something he thought he’d never have with such a simple act that it was almost too much to bear.

 

“Hey, hey there. It’s okay. We’re in this together and I’ve got you,” Tony cemented his words as he threaded his fingers with Steve's. He led the Omega to his bed and settled them both on the soft mattress and pulled the covers over them. Right now, they needed rest more than anything and Tony would make sure they got it as he pulled his mate against his body and purred.

  
The rumbling sound soothed Steve enough that he relaxed against Tony’s lithe yet firm frame. He butted his head against Tony’s chin and placed it there as he fell asleep. He didn’t want to submit like this, but his instincts were content with his actions and for once Steve didn’t have to fight them. He knew they had a rocky road ahead of them, but whatever was in store for them, he would try to fight for Tony and their bond.  


End file.
